Dalamadur
Dara Amadyura is a monster first appearing in Monster Hunter 4. It was briefly hinted at in one of the game's early trailers and is the Guild's end-game boss. In-Game Description }} Physiology Its appearance is similar to Garara Ajara in terms of body type. It has a snake-like face, with bright red eyes, numerous fangs, and many hook-like spikes along its body which start out clustered around its head and neck, and becoming more spread out along its long body, with a small cluster near the tip of its tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. Its has a pair of large clawed forearms like Garara Ajara, but the only remnant of hind legs it has are small spurs, similar to pythons, boas, and anacondas. Its chest has glowing vents, which huff steam when it is enraged. Its face and tail will also glow red in Rage Mode. Abilities It is capable of using Fire to attack, and can shoot bright blue balls of flame at the hunters, as well as shooting them skyward to where they fall like meteors, similar to Dire Miralis. When enraged it will use a powerful Flamethrower-like attack, first firing straight at the area and then with a sweeping blast, similar to Ceadeus' water blast. Behaviour Dara Amadyura lives high in the peaks of the Heavenly Mountains that surround Shinato Village. Its numerous hook-like spines may help it navigate the treacherous terrain, as they may provide a more secure grip than it could generate with its claws and body alone. Local rumors suggest that the falling debris that is common in the Heavenly Mountains is the result of Dara Amadyura's burrowing. It is not known if Dara Amadyura travels to other areas. Due to its sheer size, Dara Amadyura could easily be the dominant predator of the mountains. It could hunt and consume any other monster it came across, which includes Zinogre, Iodrome and Ioprey, Aruserutasu, Generu Serutasu, Rathalos, Rathian and their respective Subspecies, Congalala, and Tigrex. It may also prey on small monsters like Rhenoplos, Conga, and Remobra, but since it is so large these may not provide much more than a snack. Dara Amadyura's exact hunting methods are unclear, but it is possible that it may attack from below, bursting from the ground and seizing prey in its jaws. It may also strike at flying prey in a similar manner that pythons hunt for bats, using the terrain to its advantage to lunge out in ambush. It is also possible that Dara Amadyura uses its fire breath to shoot prey down. Habitat At times it will coil around a spire in the special area, and hunters will be able climb along its body, similar to Jhen and Daren Mohran, and have the chance to place bombs or attack its weak points. Dara Amadyura will actually burrow into and destroy half the area once enough damage has been done to it, making the fighting area smaller. Notes *Its head can be broken twice: first the spikes, then the teeth and left eye. Its back, legs, and chest can also be broken twice along with its tail severed and carved. *When close to death, its chest vents become larger and brighter. *Unlike other monsters, Dara Amadyura has two icons which show the front and back of its body and are used to target its head and tail respectively. File:MH4-Dara Amadyura-Head Icon.png File:MH4-Dara Amadyura-Tail Icon.png *It also has two Map Icons. *When Dara Amadyura's chest glows and emits blue sparks, hunters standing near its chest will experience Health reduction similar to that from Teostra's Fire Barrier. *When it coils itself around the spire, hunters can jump onto its head and either attack it or carve it for 2 carves. **However, it isn't possible to carve its head if the horn isn't broken. *Dara Amadyura's fireballs can sometimes be stuck on the ground, allowing hunters to mine them with pickaxes until they break after a short while. *Its tongue is capable of paralyzing hunters if they stand too close to its head. Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters